


Morning Sickness

by ladyroxanne21



Series: Who is it? [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9700259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Harry is pregnant and Draco is having sympathy symptoms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DRABBLE! :-D

Draco woke up in a rather pleasant mood. He stretched and yawned before rolling over to find Harry and hopefully take care of some morning wood. Only Harry wasn't in bed.

With a disappointed sigh, Draco got out of bed and padded to their en suite bathroom. He immediately found Harry, who was draped over the toilet having an unpleasant conversation with it about the fact that he was pregnant. This sight churned Draco's stomach a little, but he was able to ignore his discomfort to focus on being sympathetic.

Until Harry heaved up something to add to the toilet. Draco had less than a second to conjure up a bucket before he vomited. When he was done, he sat on the bathroom floor and pressed a hand to his roiling stomach. He wasn't even the pregnant one!

Harry heaved again and Draco added more to his bucket. When he was done, he took a few deeply calming breaths. Then he glared at Harry. “I blame _you_...”

 


End file.
